snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Tobias Fuller-Thompson
Tobias Nestor Tempus was born in Brighton, East Sussex, on 25th September 2068 to Isaac Alexander Tempus and Amanda Nicola Tempus (nee Ackton), who are both squibs. His ancestry is comprised of wizards from various magic and non-magic lineage. Tobias currently resides in Brighton, with his grandmother, when not attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began his first year at Hogwarts in 2080 and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Personality and Characteristics The most striking part of Tobias' personality is how very optimistic he is. He appears to be perpetually happy and makes a point out of smiling whenever he is around anyone else. Tobias also loves when other people are happy, and does his best to make others smile. Tobias denies feeling any negative emotions. That he doesn't feel negative emotions at all, however, may in fact be quite far from the truth. He certainly has had issues learning to deal with emotions such as sadness and anger. However, Tobias strives to be, or at least appear, happy around others. He certainly loves to joke around, and has a tendency to play up the dramatics, particularly when interacting with friends, though he can be serious when the situation calls for it. Tobias is both extremely energetic and very easily distracted and was diagnosed with ADHD when he was younger. He has never been able to sit still for more than a few minutes (he even moves constantly in his sleep). However, Tobias doesn't see this as a negative thing, but rather something that gives him an advantage in the one thing he loves more than anything else; Quidditch. Ever since he started playing the game in his first year, Tobias has wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. He intended to tryout for the England Under-17s team in the summer after his second year, but due to family problems had to postpone this. Tobias is determined to tryout for the U17 team after he finishes his third year at Hogwarts. Apart from his friends and closest family relationships, Quidditch/flying is the most important thing to Tobias. However, his skateboard and pogo stick are also very high on the list. His grace when flying on a broomstick is at a level that he couldn't ever possibly match when on the ground. Tobias has never considered himself to be naturally intelligent, due to the fact that before Hogwarts he'd never been all that academically inclined, and his need to expend energy was always far greater than his willingness to sit still and do his work. However, since joining Hogwarts, it has become apparent that he is very much capable of receving top grades. If he can sit still and focus, and put in the effort, Tobias tends to excel in his schoolwork, particularly the theory. Since discovering this, Tobias made a promise to himself that he would try hard in school and aim for achieving at least 9 Outstanding OWLs when the time came. When his grandfather died during Tobias' second year, Tobias briefly lost interest in this personal goal. However, he is now even more determined to do work hard in school, except this time in his grandfather's memory. There is a sort of innocence about Tobias, and he is what his grandmother calls a 'pure soul'. He holds the potentially dangerous belief that everyone is a good person, having never truly encountered evil in his lfe. The trust he puts in everyone has been a rising cause for concern as he has grown older, as it makes the unwitting Tobias particularly gullible and somewhat vulnerable. Tobias also has an extraordinary level of empathy, despite his tendency to be quite inattentive when it comes to everything else. In this way, Tobias is remarkably sensitive. He has a tendency to put the welfare and feelings of others before his own, which is both one of his greatest qualities and most integral flaws. History Pre-Life and Early Life Tobias' mother and father are both squibs, and met each other purely by chance whilst going about their muggle lives. Isaac, his father, was (and still is) a delivery driver for the postal service, and Amanda, his mother, worked as a newly qualified educational psychologist. The pair met one day whilst separately enjoying an uncharacteristically hot and sunny bank holiday Monday and spent the rest of their day together on the pier and beach. Isaac and Amanda began a relationship together, neither one knowing that the other was a squib until one day Issac mentioned a wizarding word in passing, not expecting to Amanda to know what it meant. It was tricky at first, because each understood the high possibility that the other was a muggle and knew that they, or their parents, could get into some trouble with the Ministry of Magic if they revealed the wizarding world. But eventually the pair managed to discuss their wizarding parentage and squib status. A big plus of them both being squibs was that they understood each other's frustrations about knowing about the wizarding world but not being included in it. This strengthened their bond and the two gradually fell deeper in love. Within 18 months of meeting, Isaac and Amanda married in a small wedding ceremony and conceived a child. Tobias was born just over six weeks early, on 25th September 2068 after a slightly difficult birth. He spent a few weeks in the muggle hospital but when he was discharged he was declared totally healthy. He learned to walk, talk and run only slightly later than those of a similar age to himself. Tobias' father switched to a part time role in his job in order to spend more time with his son and be able to take care of him. An only child, Tobias spent most of his childhood in the company of his parents and grandparents, electing not to play with the neighbourhood kids. Neither of his parents had any siblings to speak of so Tobias was also without cousins. He was overly energetic and fidgety even before he learnt to walk, but he also seldom smiled for many of his early years. By the time he reached primary school age, Tobias' parents made the decision that he would be better off being homeschooled until further notice, because they felt that his excess energy in a formal classroom setting was a recipe for disaster. So, a few weeks before he turned six years old, right at the time he would have joined the Reception class at the local primary school, Tobias' father returned to full time work and his mother quit her job for the forseeable future in order to homeschool him. Pre-Hogwarts Hogwarts First Year earned 338 points, played quidditch as chaser and keeper, earned top keeper, ice cream and all that wubbish, attack of the sads, lots of new FRIENDS, discovered his life ambition to be a quidditch player, inspiring teachers like flamsteed and botros Second Year moves in with grandparents, buys first broom, gets Bludger. rides with prefects most of the way to school on hogwarts express cause of his awesome badge-making skills. bonding with airey over pogo. pledges to be a super amazing awesome student but works too hard and burns himself out. other stuff that I forget, quidditch stuff. earned 191 points overall. had to leave school early because of a sudden family illness and death and has an epic sad over it. decides that quidditch is what he's all about, decides to eventually try out for under 17s when he's ready for it. misses last part of term and the feast. Third Year starts dealing with sudden unexpected sadnesses and stuff, spends a lot of summer alone, forrest tells him he's moving schools via letter. decides to start putting effort into studies again in his grandathers memory. TBC Quidditch Hufflepuff Quidditch 2080-2081 stuff about stuff about playing and all sorts of fun hijinx (top keeper medal and stuff) Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Renesmee Dixon (Talikins) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Reserves Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Kace Lecium (hpfan18) Alexia Thorne (sarahb) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (170-15) (Tobias plays as Chaser, scores 2 goals) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (160-30) (Tobias plays as Keeper, blocks 3 shots) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (190-130) (Tobias plays as Keeper, blocks 4 shots, takes a bludger to the knee) Hufflepuff Quidditch 2081-2082 information about the quidditch season goes here (second place chaser medal west odessa and stuff) Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Forrest H. Charlton (StarShine) Bristol Haigh (Tattie) Wade Potter (Charely Potter) Asher Stinson (bitsyandtank) Alec B. Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Lotus A. Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results TBD Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2087 Category:Quidditch Category:Students Category:Characters